My Funny Valentine
by fadetoblackened007
Summary: Inuyasha is a college student with a thing for Jazz, but when Kagome hears him perform on Open Mic Night, will he melt her icy heart or be sent to croon elsewhere?
1. Take Five

****

A/N: I've been listening to a lot of Jazz music recently, and this idea sort of popped into my head a while back. Expect this to be a fairly short fic, maybe five chapters...

And for those of you reading Werewolves, the next chapter will be out soon, I promise. I'm just having a little creative difficulty, is all...

And by the way, no, this isn't the sequel to Kinetics. I know you want it. It's coming. Deal with it. =P

Anyways, without further ado, on to chapter one!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

****

My Funny Valentine:

__

Chapter one: Take Five

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Open mic night. Inuyasha loved the idea. For as long as he could remember, the sound of jazz had comforted him, and with a little bit of egging on from his friends, he had finally grown confidence in his voice. Although there wasn't much singing to be done in jazz, he had finally found a club with an open mic night. Now he just had to get out on that stage, and make a name for himself.

Well, first he had to wait until next Friday. But then, oh yes, then he would show the world who he was. And the world had better make way.

Inuyasha sighed as he shut off the engine of his old '88 Honda CR-X hatchback. The car was a piece of junk, but anyone who had the nerve to say so to Inuyasha soon met a fate far, far worse than... well... worse than a lot of sick and twisted things that public indecency laws prohibit me from describing to you. He let the song on the radio play out before he shut the battery off too, and headed towards the residence hall.

Inuyasha was a student at Sabaku University. He smiled as he walked down the hall, his long black hair swaying behind him. He wore a red button down shirt, left unbuttoned over a white T-shirt, with a pair a dark blue jeans. The thin frame of his glasses rested on the top of his nose, and his blue eyes said hello to the world from behind the thin layer of glass. People who knew him remarked to themselves about his uncharacteristic cheerfulness. Normally he would wander the halls with a bored expression, or a scowl.

Inuyasha opened and closed the door three times, counting as he did. This was his roommate's rule, so that Inuyasha wouldn't walk in on any sort of "intimate" moment. In other words, Miroku didn't want him to know where he hid his Playboy stash.

"Ah, hello there Inuyasha!" Miroku called to him, lying in the center of his bed with his hands behind his head. He wore an outfit similar to Inuyasha's, sans the glasses, and trading the Red shirt for a black one and the white t-shirt for deep purple instead. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Inuyasha said, tossing his things to the side and flopping into the chair in front of his desk. He loved the furniture the school provided. Each dorm room came equipped with three beds, three desks, three desk chairs and a mini-fridge. Two of the beds were bunk beds on the left side of the room, and the other was a top-bunk bed suspended over one of the desks. The desks were large, and each had a soft reading light, and the chairs were comfortable. The legs were designed specially to be leaned back in. The closet was on the right side as you entered the door, and the bathroom on the left. The other two desks took up space on the far wall.

Inuyasha pinned the flyer he had found to the corkboard he had bought for the wall behind his desk. Miroku glance at it curiously for a second before turning his attention back to the TV he had been watching, which was between the two desks on the far wall, on top of the mini-fridge. Miroku got up from his bed, the bottom bunk, and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a coke. "Hey, Inuyasha," he called, "What's with the flyer?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I thought you'd never ask," he said, turning to his friend with a grin. "There's a small-time Jazz club called 'The Pocket' just off campus. Friday night is open mic night, and I was thinking about trying my hand."

"Cool," Miroku said, turning back and resuming his position on his bed.

"So?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"So what?" Miroku said, turning away from the garbage that was on TV.

"Are you coming this Friday or not?"

Miroku laughed. "I can't, I might be scoring with a chick on Friday!"

Inuyasha gave him a deadpan look. "You've said that every Friday since I've known you. And yet I have never once seen you stay in the presence of a woman for more than five minutes without getting slapped, beaten, maimed or otherwise injured."

Miroku laughed. "Yeah, but you never know when my luck's gonna come through!"

Inuyasha sighed. Sometimes he wondered if Miroku was really all there in the head. "Look, I'm sure there'll be plenty of hot girls there, an since I know you don't have any plans other than trying to sneak into the girls dorms, I'd really appreciate it if you came to hang out with me and did the chick-hunting on the side. What do you say, buddy?"

Miroku gave a slight frown, but nodded. "I'm only doing this because you're my friend."

"Thanks guy, I appreciate it."

Miroku grinned. He wasn't really as perverted as he let on, but everyone got a kick out of his antics, himself included. "So, you gonna ask Kouga to come too?"

Inuyasha scoffed at the idea. "And why would I ask that baka to come?"

Miroku sighed. "Oh come on, man. We've been rooming with him for three years now. You guys have so much in common. Why can't you two just bury the hatchet and get along like good little children?"

Inuyasha glared at his friend. "I'll get along with that idiot as soon as he decides not to be a prick anymore."

Miroku shook his head. Really, the two had been bickering since they first met, and for what reason? None. He sighed again, wondering if the two would ever get along.

"Besides," Inuyasha started again, "He'll probably be busying himself stalking that poor girl. When will he get it through his thick skull that she obviously doesn't like him?"

Miroku frowned. Despite the unnecessarily harsh tone, Inuyasha was right. Many a night Miroku had helped Kouga try to get over his girl problems, but it was always the same. "Yeah, I guess you're probably right about that," Miroku said, turning off the TV.

Kouga chose that moment as a perfect time to enter. "Yo!" he called as he opened the door wide, ignoring Miroku's rule.

Miroku sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Relax, Miro, I knew you weren't up to anything anyway." Kouga took a moment to look around the room, giving the back of Inuyasha's head a quick glare before walking into the bathroom.

Miroku chuckled a bit and sat down at his desk, to the right of the fridge. Life was very dull at the moment, and since classes didn't start until Monday, he didn't even have homework to ignore. Maybe this Jazz club idea wasn't so bad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome sighed as she crumpled up another note and tossed it into the waste paper bin at the side of her desk. When was that boy going to quit? When was he going to realize that she was NOT interested in him.

She gave a frustrated sigh. She didn't know why this happened. It seemed like whenever she became friends with a guy, they got the wrong idea. And for some reason, Kouga just couldn't take a hint. She sighed again. She knew she would have to tell it to him straight.

She heard the door open and turned, smiling when her friend Sango walked in. She wore a light blue dress that went down to her knees. "Hey Sango," she said cheerfully.

"Hey there, Kag," Sango answered, dropping a bag that landed with a heavy thud on the floor. "Finally bought all my books for this year," she said with a smile.

Kagome returned her smile and turned back to her desk. Not really having anything better to do, she pulled out some paper and started to sketch. She wasn't quite sure what she was sketching, but she let herself drift off as the art poured out of her hands.

The sound of the door opening again brought Kagome to her senses. She looked to see her friend Ayame walk through the door, carrying what looked like another bag of books. "Hey guys!" she called cheerfully, her bag slamming down with a loud thud next to her bed. The girl's dorms were identical to the boys. Kagome had the top bunk, Sango the bottom and Ayame the special desk-bed. "So what are you guys up to?" Ayame asked.

"Nothing," Kagome answered, "Just sketching..."

"Oooh, can I see?"

Kagome turned to look at what she had drawn. She me a face, strong and angry. I was a man's face. He seemed to be a powerful warrior... and yet his eyes betrayed him. The showed clearly a deep feeling of sadness. _'Loneliness?' _Kagome thought, although not sure why.

"Uhh... yeah, I guess." Kagome said, handing the sketch to her friend.

"Ne, Kagome, this is beautiful! Who is it?"

"I... dunno, really. I just draw what comes to my mind, ne?"

"I wish I were so artistically inclined," Sango added, peeking at the sketch from over Ayame's shoulder. "What are you doing at this school? Shouldn't you be off studying at some art college?"

Kagome laughed. "I'm not that good, and besides, it's just a hobby."

Sango shook her head. "Well, it's a really good hobby then..."

"Thank you," Kagome said, slightly embarrassed. She took the sketch back from Ayame, and as she went to put it in her art drawer, she changed her mind. Grabbing a thumbtack from her junk drawer, she pinned the picture up to the wall behind her desk.

"Ne, Kagome, you're gonna hafta pay for that at the end of the year you know..." Sango said.

"Pssh, I'm sure I'll be able to afford enough paint to fix a thumbtack hole, Sango."

"Ne, guys," Ayame started, "What are you guys doing this Friday?"

"Nothing," Sango said, sitting down at her desk.

"Yeah, I've got nothing either," Kagome said, turning her chair to face into the room.

"Cool. I heard about this little Jazz club just off campus, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go check it out."

Kagome thought about it for a minute. She knew Ayame was very in to Jazz, but she wasn't so sure herself. She always thought Jazz got hard to listen to after a while. She shrugged, deciding that one night wouldn't kill her, and turned to her friend. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Yeah, I'll go too. Not like there's anything better to do around here."

"Sweet! Thanks guys!" Ayame cried, doing a gleeful little dance in the middle of the room.

Kagome turned back to the sketch on the wall. _'Who knows?' _she thought, _'Maybe I'll have a good time?'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Friday rolled around without anything important happening. Kagome checked herself in the mirror one more time. Even if she was just going out with friends, she wanted to at least look decent. Her dark wavy hair flowed freely behind her, wisps curling around her face and accenting her dark brown eyes. She wore a white dress with a green trim that reached to her knees, and her makeup was done lightly. She smiled at her reflection.

She walked outside to find Sango and Ayame waiting, Sango wearing the same blue dress she had on the other day and Ayame wearing a pair of jeans and a leather jacket with a fur trim. The girls made small talk on their way out to the parking lot, giggling as they piled into Kagome's car.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was checking himself in the mirror again. He pushed the glasses up on his face as he gave his most debonair smile. He smiled as he looked over the suit he picked out. He wore a black sport coat with matching pants and a red shirt, with a white tie. He smiled at his reflection. He was one sexy beast.

He stepped out of the bathroom and found Miroku in his usual attire, sitting and watching Kouga play some video game on the TV. "Yo, Miroku, you ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm ready."

"Where are you guys going?" Kouga said, pausing his game and eying Inuyasha's suit suspiciously.

"Inuyasha found some Jazz club with an open mic night, and he's dragging me along as a security blanket," Miroku answered, earning himself a thwack from Inuyasha.

"How come I wasn't invited?"

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted, "Why would I invite a moron like you?"

"Feh, it's not like I want to see your ugly ass get up on stage anyway," Kouga retorted. Inuyasha flipped him off and made for the door. Miroku just shook his head.

"Later, Kouga!" He called as he walked out the door.

Kouga watched them leave with a pang of rejection. "Arrogant bastard..." he muttered, turning back to his game.

Inuyasha smiled as he stepped in to the club. 'The Pocket' was exactly what is claimed to be- a small hole for Jazz lovers, without much room for anything else. Hell, there wasn't much room for anything, period.

Inuyasha grabbed a seat at one of the small tables near the stage. Despite the size of the place, the sound was booming. Inuyasha was amazed at the amount of music you could cram into such a small place. He looked around the joint again. There were three more small tables like his own, a bar, and a lounge hidden discreetly in the corner. The stage was medium to small, but it was large enough to fit an upright bass, horn player, guitarist, drummer and pianist, as well as a small area at the front for a singer.

Inuyasha smiled as some familiar notes erupted from the keyboard. He tapped his foot to the odd count, letting the edgy feel of 5/4 time pulse through him. Soon the guitar and bass joined the edgy pattern, and the horn played a basic solo. The song continued, each player taking his turn at a solo as the familiar chords of Charlie Parker's "Take Five" filled the club. A few minutes later the song was finished, and the band was met with intense clapping. The horn player walked over to an open mic, and addressed the audience. "Good evening. That was a song that I feel needs no explanation. Hope you enjoyed it!

"As some of you may know, tonight is open mic night. Don't feel shy, just come on up, tell us what to play, and feel the music."

Inuyasha could feel the sweat gathering in his palms, and decided to sit a few songs out. After all, he also wanted to hear some stuff. Miroku gave a small chuckle and leaned over to him. "Don't be so nervous, you'll do just fine!"

"Easy for you to say," Inuyasha said with a joking glare.

Meanwhile, Kagome was sitting at the back of the room, on one of the corner stools of the bar. Her friends were sitting to her right, sipping their drinks and chatting quietly as the band got ready for the next song. Kagome yawned. That last song had been pretty good, but the scene was already starting to bore her. She took another sip of her soda, cursing herself for being the designated driver, and leaned her head in her hand. _'Well,'_ she thought with a sigh, _at least it's better than sitting around at home...'_

About an hour passed, with a handful of people going up on stage to perform and a few more instrumental numbers in between. Inuyasha was still trying to gather the courage to get up on the stage.

"Alright," the band leader called into the mic, "This is gonna be the last call for a singer, so if you wanna sing, you better get up here fast."

Inuyasha nearly fainted. He wasn't ready yet, but this was his last chance. Giving a sigh of defeat, he quickly thought of a song to sing as he made his way to the stage. "Alright," he said to the band as he took his place on stage, "can you give me a blues in A? Keep it really jazzy, and maybe have a light shuffle with the brush on the drums."

The band gave him the thumbs up. Few people ever came up asking them to play bluesy, so they were looking forward to what he had to offer. Without and introduction, Inuyasha signaled the band to start. Letting the band vamp on the first run through the chords, Inuyasha gathered his wits as he launched into his song.

__

Hello there, my old friend,

Not so long ago, it was 'til the end,

We played outside in the pouring rain,

On our way up the road, we started over again,

Livin' our dreams, are you on top?

My mind is achin', Lord it won't stop,

That's how it's happened livin' life by the drop,

Up and down the road in our worn down shoes   
Talkin' about good things and singin' the blues   
you went your way and I stayed behind   
We both knew it was just a matter of time   
  
You're livin' our dream oh you on top   
my mind is achin', Lord it won't stop   
That's how it happens livin' life by the drop

Inuyasha let the Guitarist take a solo. He listened intently, surprised at how well the song made the transition from slow blues to Jazz. The guitarist wasn't half bad, and as the chords came around again Inuyasha took his hint and started the vocals again._  
  
No wasted time, we're alive today   
Churnin' up the past, there's no easier way   
Time's been between us, a means to an end   
God it's good to be here walkin' together my friend   
  
We're livin our dreams   
my mind's stopped achin,  
That's how it happened livin life by the drop   
That's how it happened livin life by the drop_

The song ended, met with a heavy round of applause. Inuyasha took a quick bow, and let his eyes wander the room. They caught on a girl sitting in the back, staring at him quizzically as if trying to remember where she had seen him before. He blinked for a second and turned to the mic, explaining his song briefly before stepping off stage.

Kagome couldn't stop herself from wondering what it was about that man that had gotten her attention. Sure, he was moderately good looking, but Kagome wasn't normally drawn in by looks. Perhaps his voice? She admitted that he had been one of the best singers of the night. But as she looked at his face, she felt some familiar feeling. Like a sort of deja vu. She pictured his face again in her mind. He was handsome, with a bright smile. But his eyes betrayed him.

Kagome gasped quietly. His eyes. The face was different but... he had the same eyes as her sketch. _'What's that supposed to mean?'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Room for improvement? Let me know in your review! =D

Expect another chapter... soon. I dunno, I'll try to get it out ASAP, but if I don't start working on my other fics I'm afraid I'll start receiving death threats.


	2. Autumn Leaves

A/N: Meh, couldn't keep myself away from this one. =D

I got some complaints about Inuyasha's geek-ish appearance. Deal with it. He listens to Jazz, you expect him to be an underwear model or something?

And so, without further ado, bring you the next chapter of My Funny Valentine! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I'm dealing with it. Can you?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

My Funny Valentine

Chapter 2: Autumn Leaves

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few weeks passed, with Inuyasha returning to the club every Friday to sing a new song. Some were covers, a few he had written himself. He became a regular at The Pocket, and became quick friends with some members of the band. He was surprised to learn that the drummer, a guy named Shippou, actually attended the same school as him.

The warm summer nights gradually faded, and the chill air of autumn crept in. Inuyasha sat in the school courtyard, taking a bite from his hamburger every so often and trying to think of some lyrics before he had to get to his next class. The wind sighed in the treetops, reminding him of his home.

His American father had decided to move the family to Japan when he was offered a seat on the board of some Japanese country. That had been when Inuyasha was 7. His mother had died just two years previous, and his father had already remarried to a Japanese woman, who had a son a few years older than Inuyasha.

The first few years in Japan had been hard for him, but Inuyasha grew to like his new home. Still, every so often he wondered what things would be like if they hadn't moved. Sighing and shaking his head, he turned back to the notebook he had in his lap.

Meanwhile, Kagome sat in her dorm room and took a sip of her coffee, turning her attention back to her mid-term paper. She only had another week to write it, and it was far from being done. She hummed along to the music playing in the background, some more of Ayame's Jazz. Although she still found the stuff hard to listen to, it was a good way to set the mood while working. Or eating breakfast.

Kagome turned her attention back to the problem at hand. For some reason this Microbiology paper just did NOT want to be written. She sighed, her eyes finding the sketch that was still pinned to her wall. She had gone back to the club a few times since then, and every time she saw that guy. The more she saw him, the more familiar he seemed. And yet he never bothered to introduce himself on stage. _'Maybe if I ever bothered to ask, I'd know who he was?'_

Kagome sighed. She felt like she was turning into one of those creepy stalker's she'd been plagued with her whole life. Well, not really her whole life... more like just since her late teens. But that was irrelevant. She sighed again, remembering the look on Kouga's face when she told him, rather plainly, that she wasn't interested in him. Sometimes she felt like she was too hard on them, and other times they seemed to make it too hard on themselves. Kagome was never quite sure of the difference.

Kagome shook her head at her thoughts. It wasn't like she was interested in this guy in _that _sense. She was just curious about who he was, that's all. There was nothing wrong with that, ne? And hey, perhaps they could become friends. Maybe even more...

There she went again. She groaned mentally. _'Come on, you've got better things to be doing right now. Get back to work!'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Come on man, it's been almost a month!" Miroku pleaded. The lump that was Kouga merely rolled over in his place on the top bunk.

"You can't stay in bed forever you know!"

"Oh yeah I can!"

Miroku sighed. "When was the last time you went to class?"

"Relax," Inuyasha said from his seat at his desk, "I saw him sneaking out earlier. Mr. Depression is still getting his schoolwork done."

Kouga huffed and rolled over again. Miroku had to try his best to keep himself from laughing at the childish display. "Still, you've done nothing but sulk for the past three weeks. I'm getting sick of it."

"Well, deal with it. I'm not moving."

"Oh come on," Inuyasha said, butting into the conversation again, "This is getting too pathetic."

"Shut your trap, baka!"

"No man. You've been sitting there, whimpering and moaning and swimming in self-pity for the past 3 weeks. It's starting to get on my nerves now."

"Well what are you gonna do about it?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I guess I only have one option really. Would you like to come to the club with Miroku and me tonight?"

Kouga was dumbfounded for a second. Did he really say that? "What was that?"

"I'm inviting you to come hang out with us, baka," Inuyasha said again, sticking his tongue out.

"Keh," Kouga grunted. Without saying a word, he got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"I'm getting ready," Kouga answered, turning into the bathroom. "Don't worry dog-face, I'll be quick. I know how much you like to play Pretty Princess in front of the mirror."

"Bastard," Inuyasha grumbled, turning back to the paper he was writing. Miroku laughed inwardly at the scene. Maybe things were finally going to change around here?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That night at the club Inuyasha was the first one on stage. He smiled and waved as the sound of clapping met his ears, then turned to discuss the song with the band. They all gave their nod of approval, and Inuyasha pulled up a stool behind the mic. "Good evening," he greeted. As his eyes scanned the audience, he noticed that girl staring intently at him again. There was something about her that sent a shiver down his spine whenever he noticed her gaze. The worst part was, he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Inuyasha brought himself back to the moment and introduced the piece. "When I first heard this song I thought, 'Wow, this would make a good jazz song.' Turns out somebody else already covered it! Ah well, they did a good job, so tonight I'm gonna share with you the Soulive arrangement of Ani DiFranco's 'Joyful Girl.'"

Shippou started things of with a bassy fill before the rest of the band joined in. The bassist played a smooth walking line while the guitarist played around with the rhythm a little, the horns introducing the melody of the song as it built towards the singer's cue.

You do it for the joy, it brings,

Because you're a joyful girl,

Because the world owes me nothing,

And we owe each other the world,

I do it 'coz it's the least I can do,

I do it 'coz I learned it from you,

I do it just because I want to,

Just because I, want to,

Everything I do is judged,

And mostly they get it wrong, but oh well,

The bathroom mirror has not budged,

The woman who lives there, can tell,

The truth from the stuff they say,

She looks me, in the eye,

And says 'Would you prefer it the easy way?

No? Well, ok then, don't cry.'

Kagome sighed as the guitarist took his solo. For some reason she didn't want the guy to stop singing. She kept her gaze locked on him, staring intently as he swayed to the groove, eyes closed. There was something about him she couldn't quite put her finger on. He seemed so familiar... but why?

Well, she had decided to go up and ask him. Later, of course. For some reason, part of her hoped he was her age.

The guitar solo segued into a short horn solo before going back to the vocal.

I wonder if everything I do,

I do instead,

Of something I want to do more,

Question fills my head,

I know there's no grand plan, here,

This is just the way, it goes,

When everything else is unclear,

I guess at least, I know,

You do it for the joy it brings,

Because you're a joyful girl,

'Coz the world owes me, nothing,

And we owe each other, the world,

I do it 'coz it's the least I can do,

I do it 'coz I learned it, from you

I do it just because I, want to,

Just because I, want to...

Inuyasha bowed slightly as the sound of applause filled the small club. He flashed the audience a quick smile. "So, what'd you guys think?" he asked as he took his seat again at the table.

"Keh. I've heard better singing from a dying bird," Kouga spat. Miroku chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"They say that Swans sing their most beautiful song on the eve of their death," he answered smugly. Kouga gave him a look that clearly said 'that's not what I meant, baka,' before getting up and walking to the bathroom without a word.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Inuyasha asked with an air of annoyance.

"He's still shocked about you asking him to come and all," Miroku said with a shrug.

"That bastard better start showing some manners before I tear his arms off."

Miroku laughed again. "I'm sure he thought you did fine, Inuyasha. Kouga's just... being Kouga."

"Keh."

Inuyasha felt a light tapping on his shoulder, and turned to see what it was. He came face to face with a girl who had rich chocolate eyes and wavy black hair. He recognized her immediately as the girl in the corner. "Hello," she said. "My name is Kagome. I was just thinking, you seem really familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Inuyasha thought for a second. "Kagome... Kagome..." he thought aloud. "Wait. Higurashi-san?"

"Yes, that's me," Kagome answered with a chuckle.

Inuyasha laughed. "We had Calculus together! Freshman year, Sabaku U. I'm Inuyasha Seno, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Kagome said, laughing at herself for forgetting. Yes, she remembered now. Inuyasha had taken the seat next to her in her Calculus class, and had helped her through some of the harder material. She wondered if she would have been able to pass without his help.

"So what brings you to a little place like this?" Inuyasha asked, making small talk.

"Oh, my roommate is a big jazz fan. She dragged me here a few weeks ago, and I guess I just fell in love with the atmosphere."

"Cool, cool," Inuyasha said. He was wondering why he had often caught her staring at him the way she did, but decided that it probably wasn't a good time to ask about that. "Are you here with your friend now?"

"No, she and my other roommate went shopping."

"Bummer. Would you like to come hang out with us?"

Kagome smiled warmly. "Sure," she said, taking a seat next to Miroku.

"I'd move over if I were you," Inuyasha said, taking his seat as well.

"Why's that?"

"You know those old guys on the subway who try to cop a feel?"

Kagome shuddered. "Yeah."

"He's the one they call 'King.'"

Kagome giggled, taking his advice and moving over one chair.

Miroku sighed. "Why must you always ruin my fun?"

"For the greater good, Miroku," Inuyasha answered with a grin. "For the greater good."

Meanwhile, the band was taking their break. The guitarist, an older guy with a shaggy beard, made his way to the bar to order a quick drink.

Inuyasha could see Shippou, the orange haired drummer, making his way over to the table while the rest of the band scattered around the club. "Yo!" he called as Shippou got closer. "What's up?"

"That was an awesome tune, man," Shippou said as he sat, turning his chair around and straddling it while he rapped the rhythm out on the table. He wore a black suit similar to Inuyasha's, with a double-breasted blazer and a pinstripe with shirt with a dark blue tie.

"Thanks man, I heard it on the radio the other day and thought it'd be perfect for tonight."

"So when are you gonna bring in some more of that original stuff you were working on?"

"When it's good and ready," Inuyasha answered with a laugh.

The four of them sat and made small-talk for a while, until Shippou had to get back on stage. Kagome yawned and checked her watch. "Wow... it's getting really late. I'd better head home."

"Alright Kagome," Inuyasha said with a smile, "I'll see you around then?"

"Hmm, later Kagome," Miroku said absentmindedly. Inuyasha hadn't seemed to notice, but Kouga had been missing for about three hours. Miroku was getting worried. He scanned the club again for any sign of the boy.

Kagome got up to leave, but as she started to walk away, she stopped for a second. She debated with herself for a second, and then turned back to Inuyasha. "Here," she said, writing her name, dorm room, and phone number down on a napkin and handing it to him, "give me a call sometime, will you? I mean, we go to the same school and all..."

Inuyasha chuckled, thankful for the dim light that served to hide his light blush. "Sure thing," he said, flashing her another smile. He watched her leave the club, staring after her for a few moments before involuntarily yawning. He checked his watch, reading a time of 1:37 am. "Damn," he said, 'That late already? We oughta get out of here too." He turned to Miroku. "Hey, where'd that moron Kouga go?"

Miroku shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he went home already," Miroku answered.

"Keh, it's just like that guy to try and leave us here to worry. C'mon, let's get out of here. If he hasn't left yet, he'll be able to catch a bus or something."

Miroku sighed, scanning the dimly lit club once more. As the banded started up their final tune, Inuyasha stepped out the door. When they got back to the dorm they found Kouga sitting in his bed playing another videogame. Inuyasha went over to his desk and pinned the napkin up next to the flyer that was still stuck to his corkboard.

"Ne, Kouga, why'd you leave?" Miroku asked him. The boy gave him a 'Keh!' and went back to his game.

Inuyasha got up to head for the bathroom, grabbing a towel and some night clothes. "I'm gonna hop in the shower, see you guys in the morning."

"Traitor..." he heard Kouga mutter.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Called you a traitor. I thought you were my friend, man. How could you?"

"How could I what? And since when have we been friends, moron?"

"You know what. You were flirting with Kagome!"

"What does that have to do with any- oh.... oh this is too rich! Don't tell me. This girl you've been beating yourself up over, it's her isn't it? It's Kagome, huh?" Inuyasha said. He didn't need to hear an answer. Falling to the ground in a fit of laughter, he missed the icy glare that Kouga shot his way.

Miroku, ever the mediator between the two, ignored Inuyasha's childish antics and turned to Kouga. "No wonder you were taking it so hard. She's such a babe!"

"Shut up, you pervert," Kouga said, and murderous edge to his voice.

"Well it's no wonder why you got rejected," Inuyasha said, still recovering from his laughing fit. "She's way outta your league."

"Keh! At least I go after things I want instead of hiding with my tail between my legs."

Inuyasha laughed. "And there, my foolish friend, is where you're entire problem lies. Kagome isn't a 'thing' for you to go after. She's a person, just like any other girl, and unless you treat her as such then you'll never get her to open up to you. And I don't call what I do hiding," he said, with a cocky edge. "I call it 'Being Myself.' You oughta try it some time. Although, on second thought, I can see why you're reluctant to let a girl see how much of a moron you are!" And with that Inuyasha took his leave and walked into the bathroom.

Kouga fumed, glaring at the spot where he stood. Who was he to be giving him advice on girls? Not once, in the entire time Kouga had known him, had Inuyasha kept a steady girl. Kouga turned back to his game, venting on some poor unsuspecting enemies. The thing that pissed Kouga off the most was that Inuyasha was completely right.

Miroku sat on his bed, putting his hands up behind his head and closing his eyes. Those two, they could be so difficult sometimes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. =D

There, I've gone and made a half-ass excuse as to why Inuyasha looks like and "American Geek." Don't bother asking why he has a Japanese name. I'll just feed you some crap about his dad being adopted into a Japanese family or something. For I am the author, and my word is so. =P

As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks! =D


	3. It Don't Mean a Thing

****

A/N: Okay, so it's 4:20 in the morning. Odd time to start writing a fic, ne?

A few things I forgot to mention in earlier chapters...

The song Inuyasha sang in the first chapter was "Life by the Drop" by Stevie Ray Vaughn. It's a blues tune about alcoholism. I thought about doing a cool Jazzy/Bluesy version of it with a friend once, but we never really got around to it. So instead it was incarnated in your minds. =D

Secondly, and I'm sorry for leaving this out of the last chapter, but a very special thank you to Demon Girl17 for recommending the song "Joyful Girl" to me. I liked it so much, I just had to use it in the last chapter!

Anywho, on with the chapter!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

****

My Funny Valentine:

__

Chapter 3: It Don't Mean a Thing

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ring-ring

Kagome looked up from her midterm. She had finally gotten down to working on it, and was moderately annoyed at the interruption. She checked the Caller ID. _'Unlisted...' _she thought with a sigh. The number seemed somewhat familiar, so she decided to answer. "Hello?"

"Uhh, hello, this is Inuyasha, can I speak with Kagome please?"

Kagome gave a light chuckle. "This is she," she said.

"Oh," Inuyasha said, laughing at himself. "You sound a little different over the phone."

"Yeah, everyone says that. So, uhh, what's up?"

The conversation went on for three hours, with Inuyasha stopping every so often to tell his obnoxious roomies to quiet down. They talked about a vast quantity of nothing, the sort of conversation in which lots of general ideas are exchanged without any reason. Kagome found herself laughing at Inuyasha's wit, and his occasional threats to his friends. She glanced back at her paper with a sigh. It looked like it'd have to wait some more.

"Hah," Inuyasha gave an emphasized laugh in response to a joke Kagome made. "Say, Kagome..." he started, sounding slightly unsure of himself for some reason.

"Yeah?"

"Uhh... well, I dunno if you heard, but the carnival is in town today, and, uhh... I was wondering if you wanted to go and hang out with me, or something?"

Kagome laughed at how shy he was being. "Sure," she said, somehow managing to communicate a sweet smile over the phone, "what time? And how are we gonna get there, and stuff?"

"Uhh... how about I pick you up around 4-ish?"

"Sounds good to me," she answered. "I'll be waiting outside of the Davis building. Don't be late!"

Inuyasha laughed. "I'll try not to be!"

"Well, I've got to get to writing this mid-term..." Kagome trailed off.

"Alright. Well, I guess I'll see you at 4 then..."

"Yeah, see ya then."

"Bye!"

"Later!"

Kagome placed the phone on the receiver and walked back to her desk, humming as a soft smile graced her lips.

"Bastard," Kouga muttered as Inuyasha hung up the phone.

"Keh, you're just jealous because I've gotten farther with a girl in under 24 hours than you have in your entire life!"

"That is so not true!"

"Heh, from the way you act around girls I find that very hard to believe."

Kouga gave him another seething glare before turning back to the novel he was reading. Miroku chose that as a good time to step out of the bathroom. "What's going on?" he asked innocently.

Kouga leaped to a response before Inuyasha had time to answer the question. "That backstabber just set up a date with Kagome."

"Oh, I see," Miroku said, giving Inuyasha a devilish grin. "You'll have to tell me later... in graphic detail."

Inuyasha laughed. "Miroku, get your head out of the gutter. And it's not a 'date.' We're just going to hang out, as friends."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," Miroku said, dodging the fist that Inuyasha sent towards his head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome checked the clock on her desk. _'3 o'clock already? I'd better go get ready...'_

"What's up, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just going somewhere at 4..."

"Oh really? Cool! Where you going?"

"Oh, nowhere, just the carnival..."

"With who?" Ayame asked, looking up from the novel she was reading.

"Oh, just a friend of mine..." With that Kagome hurried into the bathroom before her friends could drill her anymore.

"Something seems suspicious," Sango said, turning to look at Ayame.

"I know what you mean. Ne, do you think Kagome is going on a...?"

"Date?" Sango finished for her. "Definitely."

"You think we should, err, tag along?"

"Are you suggesting we spy on our friend?" Sang asked, incredulous.

"Well..."

"Ayame, that's brilliant!" Sango said with a laugh.

The two scheming girls huddled together and made quiet plans while Kagome busied herself in the bathroom. She was thinking about whether or not she should put any makeup on, and if so how much. _'Well, Inuyasha is just a friend, right? So I shouldn't have to wear any... but then again I do want to look nice...' _She decided that a touch of makeup and some eyeliner couldn't hurt, and moved on to other getting ready type activities.

Meanwhile, in the boy's camp, Inuyasha looked up from his desk to see that it was nearing 3:48. He got up from his seat and made his way to the bathroom to get ready, abridged style. This included brushing his teeth, cleaning his glasses and checking himself in the mirror once over before heading out the door, grabbing his black coat from the rack on his way out.

Kouga sat and glared at the spot where he had left the room for what seemed to Miroku like... well, like about 3 and a half minutes. Then, without saying a word, Kouga jumped down from his bed and grabbed his coat. "And just where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"Nowhere," Kouga answered moodily.

"Oh, come now. You really think I'd let you go spy on my friend? By your self? I am so coming with you!" With that Miroku stood too, grabbing his coat and checking twice to make sure he had his key.

Kouga gave him a quick glare. "Come on," he said, walking out the door.

"Coming!" Miroku said with a smile, following his friend.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted as Kagome closed the passenger side door of his car.

"Hi," she greeted back, her eyes scanning the neatly kept interior of the car. The car itself was somewhat... unimpressive... and yet she liked that about it. She felt Inuyasha had a similar character- never out to impress, just doing his own thing.

The car ride passed in an awkward silence, until Inuyasha flipped the radio on. To Kagome's surprise, instead of being on a Jazz station, Inuyasha's radio was left on a classic rock station. She smiled to herself and turned to look out the window. For a second she thought she saw Ayame's car a few cars back, but she shrugged it off.

Meanwhile, in Miroku's car, Kouga was seething. _'That Inuyasha... he'd better not try anything! If he does, I swear...' _Kouga went on to plot the various ways he could bring his roommates life to an end, while Miroku tried to make conversation.

"So, err, how did you meet Kagome anyway?"

"... boiling pitch... chainsaw..." Kouga went on muttering indecipherably, the occasional implement of doom coming through the angry grumble.

Miroku sweat-dropped. It was a good thing he had decided to come along.

When they arrived at the fairgrounds, Inuyasha and Kagome gleefully set off to do all the fun things people do at carnivals. "First thing's first," Kagome said, searching the crowd eagerly, "I'm buying some cotton candy!"

"Let me get it," Inuyasha said, with a nervous smile. Kagome laughed.

"No, it's quite alright, I'm capable of getting my own cotton candy."

"Well... if you insist," Inuyasha said, breathing a sigh of relief as he stuck his hands into his near-empty pockets.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Kagome asked, taking a small bit of her cotton candy.

Sango and Ayame were grinning madly from their place behind the nearest bush. The watched with excitement as Inuyasha and Kagome made their way towards the bumper cars. Moving from bush to bush and giggling like schoolgirls as they spied on their friends, they were determined to find out whether or not there was anything going on between her and this guy.

"Ne, Sango," Ayame said, turning to her friend, "Doesn't that guy seem familiar?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Where do you suppose we'd have seen him before?"

Ayame shrugged. "Well, we know he goes to the same school as us, so maybe we've just seen him on campus or something."

"Yeah, that's probably it..."

In the neighboring bush, Miroku did his best not to laugh as Kouga glared daggers at the back of Inuyasha's head. "Man, if you could get any more childish I'd be inclined to buy you some candy."

"Shut up, you."

"Well it's true! Come on man, just let this go, and we can go have a good time by ourselves. Who knows, we might even run into some pretty girls..." a silly grin crossed Miroku's face as he trailed off.

"Pervert..." Kouga muttered, before resuming his glare.

After nearly murdering a few people on the bumper cars and racing through the house of mirrors a few times, Kagome and Inuyasha decided a ride on the Ferris wheel was in order. "I bet if we get on now, we'll be at the top when the sun sets!" Inuyasha said cheerfully.

"Really? That'd be awesome!" Kagome said, laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun without her friends around.

Meanwhile her friends watched from the safety of a nearby bush while she and Inuyasha got in line. "Oooh, are they gonna go on the ferris wheel together? How romantic!" Ayame squealed.

Sango laughed. "Quiet down or we'll be caught."

Miroku turned around, sitting on the ground and leaning his back against the bush he and Kouga were using for cover. He had come hoping to distract Kouga, and maybe have a good time at the carnival, but so far things hadn't been working out. He sighed again. Hearing a noise to his left, Miroku turned and caught sight of an angel. "By the hammer of the gods!" he exclaimed, "That has to be the most beautiful woman alive!"

A devilish grin crossed his face as he abandoned his friend and slunk over to the poor girl. For a quick second he found himself questioning why she would be hiding behind a bush, but deep down he knew he really didn't care. Growing ever nearer, the sweet scent of her perfume intoxicating him, he reached out his right hand. It found it's way to the woman's shoulder. The girl let out a startled yelp and looked at him. "Excuse me," he started, "I'm Mr. Right. Someone told me you were looking for me?"

Sango yet out another yelp and slapped the man across the face. "Her beauty numbs the pain..." Miroku muttered before falling backwards onto the ground.

Kouga looked over to see his letch of a friend sprawled out on the ground in front of a young girl. "Jesus, not again," he cried, walking to his friends side.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to the young girl, "my friend here just doesn't know where to draw the line."

Sango looked up at the boy. "Hey, I know you... you're Kouga, right?"

"Uhh, yeah, that's me. This here is my friend Miroku. He's a bit of a pervert, but he's not all that bad."

Sango looked down at her handiwork The boy she now knew as Miroku lay on the ground, half conscious and bleeding from the ear. "Oh my god! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit him that hard!"

Kouga laughed. "It's alright, he's used to getting slapped around."

"Besides," grunted the injured man, sitting up with a groan, "It was worth it."

"Hush you guys! If you keep this up Kagome's sure to notice us!" chided Ayame, who hadn't taken her eyes away from the unsuspecting couple the whole time.

Kouga quirked a brow. "Who are you guys? And why are you spying on Kagome?"

Sango gave a hushed laugh. "We're her roommates. I'm Sango, and this is Ayame."

"Sango..." Miroku muttered dreamily, "such a heavenly name..."

"What are you two doing here?" Ayame asked.

"We're spying on that baka, Inuyasha." Kouga answered.

"Inuyasha? Is that the guy who's with Kagome?"

"Yeah. We're his roomies," Miroku answered, offering his first intelligent statement in the conversation. He took up a seat next to Sango, a little close for her liking, and peered through the bush at his friend. Sango, thankful he wasn't paying attention to her, blushed at his closeness.

Kouga took the only open spot left behind the bush, between Sango and Ayame. It was a tight squeeze, but the four of them managed to conceal themselves perfectly. They locked their sight on Inuyasha and Kagome just as they took their seats in the ferris wheel.

The two continued making small talk as the ride made it's slow round, stopping every so often to let someone else on. "So, Inuyasha, what types of music do you like?" Kagome asked, looking for something to talk about. "Besides Jazz, obviously."

Inuyasha gave a small laugh. "I listen to a little but of everything, really. My musical interests are pretty evenly spread... except for rap. What about you? Do you have a favourite genre?"

Kagome giggled slightly, blushing. "You're probably going to laugh, but I've always like classic rock and... country..."

Inuyasha gave a light chuckle, more at her blush than her taste in music. An awkward moment passed, and Inuyasha got an idea. Without and warning, he started to sing.

"_I'm gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight,_

Gonna grab some afternoon delight,

My motto's always been 'when it's right, it's right,'

Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night?"

Kagome laughed. She recognized the song as Afternoon Delight, by the Starland Vocal Band. She couldn't help but sing along.

__

"When everything's a little clearer in the light of day,

And you know the night is always gonna be there anyway,"

Inuyasha stopped singing as abruptly as he'd started, but Kagome went on. He laughed a bit, giving her his attention.

__

"Thinking' of you's workin' up my appetite,

Lookin' forward to a little afternoon delight,

Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ignite,

And the thought of loving you is getting so exciting,"

Inuyasha couldn't help but join in as the song went into the chorus.

__

"Sky rockets in flight, afternoon delight,

Ahhh, afternoon delight,"

"That was crazy," Kagome said, giggling. Inuyasha nodded. A few awkward seconds passed.

__

"Afternoon delight," they finished in unison, breaking into another fit of laugher.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hours later, after a fun and eventful evening, Inuyasha found himself walking Kagome up the steps to her dorm building, making small talk and laughing. When they reached the door, he turned to look at her. "Ne, Kagome, I had a really fun time today," he said, slightly nervous. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Thanks for offering to bring me!" she said, smiling. "I had a blast!"

Inuyasha gave a soft chuckle. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then," he said.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you..."

With that Inuyasha turned to go. He took a few steps towards the road before he heard Kagome call out to him. "Hey, Inuyasha!"

He turned around to ask what she wanted, feeling her lips press against his before he had time to say anything. At first he was shocked, but his face softened as he returned the kiss innocently. "Thanks again..." Kagome said after they parted, a blush creeping into her face. With that she turned and hurried into the dorm building.

Inuyasha stood for a few seconds, still shocked. A goofy smile crept onto his face. "Wooooo-hooo!" he cried, turning to leave with an extra spring in his step.

Sango and Ayame squealed in excitement from their perch next to the window as they watched Kagome kiss Inuyasha. "You go girl!" Ayame shouted, thankful for the double-layered glass windows.

Meanwhile, a few yards away in the boys dorm, Kouga was in the bathroom while Miroku kept watch. He cheered silently for his friend as he witnessed the kiss, careful about letting Kouga know what had happened. Sure, he knew Inuyasha was probably going to come in and tease him about it anyway, but Miroku still wanted to at least try to be sensitive to Kouga's feelings.

"What happened, what did I miss?" Kouga asked

"Nothing, nothing," Miroku lied. "Inuyasha just said goodnight, is all."

"Keh," grunted Kouga as he slung himself up onto his bunk, pulling the novel he had been reading earlier out from under his pillow.

"Hello buddies!" Inuyasha greeted, making his loud entrance. The goofy grin on his face had only grown while he walked back to his dorm.

"Ahh, hello there Inuyasha. How was your day?" Miroku asked, sweatdropping.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted indignantly. "I have half a mind to ask you how my day was."

"Whatever do you mean, my friend?"

"I mean, next time you want to try and spy on me, you should do better than staying 2 cars behind me on the freeway and hiding in bushes less than ten feet away."

Miroku gave an innocent smile, raising his hands defensively. "I was just tagging along, I swear..."

"Keh," Kouga grunted from his spot on his bed.

"Ne, moron," Inuyasha said, staring at Kouga with a cocky grin on his face.

"What do you want, baka?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Nothing..." he said smugly.

"Keh, whatever. I don't have time to waste on someone as annoying as you." Kouga rolled over and flipped on his miniature book light.

"What do you guys say we just kill the lights and get some rest, ne?" Miroku asked, yawning.

"Sounds good to me," Inuyasha answered, grabbing his night clothes and heading for the bathroom.

When he stepped out again, he brushed past an angry Kouga, and made his way through the dark room to where his bed was suspended over his desk. Inuyasha sat for a while, staring blankly at the ceiling of the dark room. He absently brought the fingers of his right hand to the spot where Kagome's lips had met his less than an hour ago. _'So,' _he thought to himself, _'what happens next?'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: You like? I thought it came out pretty good.

As always, leave your thoughts in your review, and I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP.


	4. Blue Monk

****

A/N: Wow, fourth chapter already, huh? This should be fun!

Nothing to say, so on with the story!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

****

My Funny Valentine:

__

Chapter 4: Blue Monk

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oi, Miroku," Inuyasha called across the small dorm room. "Where'd Kouga go?"

"He said he was going for a walk, to 'get thing's straight,' as he put it."

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted. "When he gets back, tell him I need to talk to him."

"And where are you going?"

Inuyasha paused for a moment. "...out."

Before Miroku had a chance to question him further, Inuyasha stepped out door and started off down the hall. Miroku chuckled at his friend. "He's so shy sometimes," he said to himself. "It kills me."

Miroku made his way to the window and peered through the blinds, holding a set open with his finger. He watched as Inuyasha made his way over to the girl's dorm, where Kagome was waiting on a bench. _'Things seem to be going well for those two...'_ he thought with a devilish grin. The carnival incident had been a week ago, and nearly every day since Inuyasha had snuck off during the day to go be with Kagome.

__

'Which reminds me...' Miroku thought, the grin on his face growing. Using all the stealth of a fully trained ninja, Miroku tiptoed his way over to Inuyasha's desk. He half expected it to be booby trapped, but reached to open one of the drawers anyway.

Much to his surprise he found it unlocked. He gleefully went about rummaging through his friends belongings, an act he was sure to catch hell for later. At the moment, however, he had an important mission. Finding what he was looking for, a small napkin with Kagome's telephone and room number on it, he let his grin turn into a full-blown goofy smile. He stuffed the napkin in one pocket, grabbed his cell phone and room key off of his desk, and left the small room, smiling all the while.

Today he had something very important to do. Today, he had to chase booty.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ne, I'll see you around Sango," Kagome called as she stepped out the door. Sango smiled as she spied on her friend through the window. They were lucky to have a dorm room on the front side of the building. Watching Kagome and Inuyasha leave, Sango let out a heavy sigh.

She walked lazily over to her bed, flopping down and pulling a book out from behind her pillow. Just as she was getting comfortable, though, she heard the phone ring. "Hello?" she answered reluctantly.

"Uhh, hello, is this Miss Sango?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah, that's me..." she answered. His voice seemed familiar but she couldn't quite place it...

"Uhh, hello..." the voice went on nervously, "I'm Miroku, Inuyasha's roommate. We met at the carnival the other day?"

Sango's face turned to a scowl. Now she remembered that voice. "Oi, what do you want?"

"Oh, well, I was just calling to apologize for my behavior the other day..." Sango's scowl faded. "I was wondering if you would let me, anno... take you out to lunch?"

Sango thought for a second. He had seemed like a letch the other day, but he was being the perfect gentleman over the phone. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Sure... meet me outside in ten minutes okay?"

"Really? Great!"

"I'll see you in a few then, bye!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

Sango hung up the phone, checked herself in the mirror and stepped out the door. She found Miroku a few minutes later, sitting on a bench and gazing at some young couple. "Oh, hey there!" he called out when he noticed her presence. She greeted him with a warm smile.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

Miroku laughed. "I, uhh, hadn't actually planned this far..."

It was Sango's turn to laugh. "Well, if you don't have any place in mind, might I suggest we go to that new restaurant that just opened a few days ago? It's only about a mile from campus."

Miroku smiled at her, giving a nod. "Sounds like a great idea."

About an hour later they were sitting in a booth at Mick's, a small American food place that had just opened off campus. The atmosphere was... bland, at best. But the place had just opened, so Miroku just shrugged it off, and Sango didn't seem to notice. The two made small talk as they waited on their food.

It seemed to Sango that she was doing most of the talking. Most of the time Miroku would just listen intently, his head resting in the palms of his hand with his elbows leaning on the table as he listened. Occasionally he would give a soft smile. Sango was finding it hard to believe that this was the same person who introduced himself to her as "Mr. Right." She let curiosity get the better of her. "Ne, Miroku, you seem really different from the other day at the park..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the other day, you came off as a bit of a pervert..."

Miroku gave a hearty laugh. "Oh, that," he said, waving his hands dismissively, "that's just an act I put up. A sort of a joke, really, between me and the guys. I act really strange and perverted to keep them laughing, otherwise they'd probably have murdered each other by now."

Sango laughed too. "So I take it Inuyasha and that other guy, uhm, what was his name again?"

"Kouga."

"I take it they don't get along too well, huh?"

"You can never be too sure," Miroku said smiling, "They claim to hate each other, but I know they'd help each other in an instant if something big came up."

"Sounds like an interesting living arrangement," Sango said with a giggle.

"Yeah," Miroku said, a faraway look crossing his features, "I wouldn't trade 'em for the world, though."

It was Sango's turn to smile, gazing intently at the puzzle of a boy sitting across from her. For some reason she felt she could ask him a million questions and still only be scratching his surface. Her thoughts were interrupted when their food arrived, and the conversation went back to small talk and jokes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'll see you later!" Sango called as Miroku walked off in the direction of the boy's dorm. She smiled to herself. That guy had somehow managed to completely reverse her opinion of him, in less than two hours time. She started walking in the direction of the girls dorms, but stopped when she felt her foot connect with something on the ground. She looked down to see a small black wallet. Bending over to pick it up, she wondered who it belonged to. She let out a small laugh when she opened it to find Miroku's license.

Going against her better judgement, she decided to sneak into the boy's dorms and return it personally. After all, the boy's dorms were in the same building as the computer lab. All she had to do was sneak by the campus security guarding the stairwells.

She smiled when she saw that one of the security guards was sleeping in his chair. Looking around nervously, she slipped passed him as stealthily as she could. Once she was inside the stairwell, she checked Miroku's student ID for his floor and room number. _'Floor 3, room 19,' _she confirmed to herself.

When she found the room, she was surprised to find the door slightly ajar. Forgetting to knock, she placed her hand on the knob and opened the door slowly. She heard Miroku let out a surprised yelp, and caught a brief glimpse of him shoving something under his pillow. She wondered briefly if he was doing something perverted, but shook the idea off. "Miroku? You, uhh, dropped you wallet outside..." she said nervously, thinking that maybe sneaking into the boys dorms wasn't such a good idea.

"Oh, thanks," Miroku said, smiling as he sat on his bed.

An awkward moment passed. Sango was the first to speak. "Wow, the boy's dorms are really similar to the girls..."

"Are they?"

"Yeah..."

Another moment passed in an awkward silence. Curiosity was bubbling up inside Sango. She moved over to sit next to Miroku on his bed. "Ne, Miroku, what were you doing when I came in."

Miroku gave her a nervous smile. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all..."

Sango laughed a bit. "You sure sounded surprised for being caught doing nothing. What's the deal, did I catch you in the act or something?" Sango teased, a light blush crossing her face.

Miroku laughed. "Yeah, yeah, that's it..." he said, trying to move the conversation away from the current topic. For some reason, Sango didn't buy it.

She slipped her hand under his pillow, but before she could find what he had hidden Miroku lunged at her arm and pulled it away. "It's nothing, really, I swear," he said, a nervous sweat breaking out.

"Oh come on! Just tell me," Sango said laughing. "I won't make fun of you or anything, I promise!"

"It's getting late..." Miroku said, ignoring her last statement. "Maybe you should leave..."

Sango got an idea. She put on her best seductive smile and leaned in close to him. "And why would I want to do that?" she asked, tracing circles on his chest with her finger.

Miroku gave a nervous smile, sweating as he backed away slowly. "Uhh, well, err, the thing is, uhh, if anyone comes in, and, you're not really supposed to be here, so..."

It took all of her willpower not to laugh as the boy in front of her went on about school policy. Despite how he acted around his friends, this guy really was as clueless as anyone else when it came to women. Sango saw her opportunity open up, and took it without hesitation, her hands diving under his pillow and pulling out a small, hard object.

"Hey!" Miroku called as he reached out to grab it, but Sango turned quickly and ran out of his reach.

She stuck her tongue out at him before looking down at her prize. In her hands was a small wooden picture frame, holding securely a picture of one of the most beautiful women Sango had ever seen. She had dark wavy hair, pale creamy skin and deep chocolate eyes. "Who is she?" Sango asked, looking up at Miroku, who was laying on his bed now, hands behind his head.

"That's a picture of my mother..." he said, trailing off. "She died giving birth to me..."

"Oh," Sango said, no longer feeling like a decent human being. "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's alright. You didn't know," Miroku said, smiling at her softly. For some reason that smile just made Sango feel worse about it.

Still, Sango pressed on. "What were you doing before?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh... Well, you see," Miroku said shyly, "Sometimes, when I'm feeling confused or lonely, or really happy, or when something really important happens, I pull out that picture and I talk to my mom... It's just a stupid little thing I do, so I don't really want anyone else to know about it."

"It's not stupid," Sango said. "And it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Miroku lifted his head to look at her again, smiling softly. A few moments passed in silence. "Well, I really should get out of here," Sango said, standing from her seat in the corner.

"Hmm, thanks for bringing back my wallet," Miroku said, standing up to show her out.

"It was nothing really," Sango said, smiling. "And I'm sorry again, for, uhh, well..."

"It's nothing, really," Miroku said with a dismissive wave of his hands. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, I'm going to be off then." Sango put the picture down on Miroku's desk and headed out the door. "See ya!"

"Hmm, see you later!" Miroku waited until he couldn't hear Sango's footsteps in the hall. He turned to where the picture was on his desk, grabbing it and flopping onto his bed.

"So as I was saying, mom," he said as he gazed at the picture with a sad smile, "I think I've found the girl of my dreams. I hope you like her." The woman in the photo gave him her usual bright smile, letting him know what he wanted to. "I knew you would."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kouga stood again and paced in the parking lot. _'This is so stupid,' _he thought, _'she already told me that she doesn't like me. And the way she smiles when she's around him... could I really even try to destroy that?'_

Kouga let out a frustrated growl. It was all so confusing. He sat down again on the hood of his car. _'When did I let this turn into another stupid little contest?'_

His thoughts were broken when a car pulled into the spot next to him. He glanced at the driver as she stepped out of the car, recognizing her as one of Kagome's roommates from the carnival. "Hey," he greeted, not wanting to be impolite.

The girl looked at him. "Oh, hey," she answered. "You're that Kouga guy, right? From the carnival?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha's roommate," Kouga said, grinning. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh, I'm Ayame," she said, offering him her hand. He took it in his and gave it a light shake. "So, who're the flowers for?"

"Oh these?" Kouga asked, looking to the small bouquet resting on the hood of his car. "No one, really..."

"You were going to give them to Kagome, huh?"

Kouga choked nervously. He looked away, blushing. "Y...yeah..."

Ayame sighed. "Sometimes love means you have to let go..." she said, taking a seat next to him on the hood of his car.

"Yeah... I guess you're right," he said, looking down sullenly. He brightened up suddenly, looking over to her. "Well, it'd be a shame to let these go to waste!" he said, picking up the flowers. "What do you say? Do you wanna take 'em off my hands for me?"

Ayame looked at the arrangement and giggled. "Sure," she said, taking the flowers from him gently. "Well, I should be going..."

"Yeah, I oughta get out of here too," Kouga said. "I'll see you around, ok?"

"Yeah, see you." With that Ayame set off towards her dorm, while Kouga climbed into his car. He sat for a second before turning the key in the ignition, thinking about something Inuyasha had said. "Being yourself, eh?" he said to himself, his usual cocky grin returning, "Maybe I should give it a try."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Hey there! Hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it.

As always, leave any comments, suggestions, or whatever else you wanna say in your review. Ja! =)


	5. So What?

A/N: Wootcakes! This weekend marked the sixteenth anniversary of my birth. Woot.

Anyways, I guess I don't really have much to say about the story... So I'll just shut up and let you people read. =)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

****

My Funny Valentine:

__

So What?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha snuck up quietly behind Kagome. "Relax," he said calmly.

Kagome sighed and took aim. She had never really thought a firing range would make a good date, but now that they were here there seemed to be something oddly romantic about it all. Then again, were they even on a date? Kagome didn't know. The whole thing still confused her. She sighed again, lowering her arms in defeat. "I dunno, Inuyasha. I've never done this before!"

She looked over her shoulder to catch Inuyasha's sly smile. He walked up behind her. "Relax," he said again, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He took hold of her wrists and raised her hands. "Take aim. Keep a firm grip, and take a deep breath. And then... fire!"

Kagome's fingers acted almost of their own accord as she pulled the trigger. She looked to see a small hole in the right shoulder of the silhouette on the paper. She turned to see Inuyasha, still smiling. "Not bad for your first shot," he said.

"Thanks," Kagome said, smiling sweetly. Inuyasha took the gun from her and stepped up to take his shot. Kagome watched him as he calmly lifted his arms and took aim. She decided a little game might be a bit of fun.

Creeping up behind him as silently as possible, she watched him closely. When he was just about to fire, she blew lightly on the back of his neck. Inuyasha jumped, his shot missing the target completely. "No fair," he said, turning to face the girl behind him.

She smiled sweetly at him. "All's fair in love and war," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Inuyasha turned to hide his blush, the tension growing in an awkward moment of silence. "Ne, Kagome?" He asked after a minute or so.

"Yeah?" Kagome answered, cursing her stupid mouth.

"Which one is it?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Love or War... which is it?"

"Well..." Kagome started nervously. "War entails hate... and I certainly don't hate you... so..."

"Oh..." Inuyasha said, breaking into a nervous sweat. "Well, I'm hungry!" He declared, changing the topic in a rather blunt fashion. "What do you say we get out of here and find some food?"

Kagome face-faulted. As cute as he was, Inuyasha could be a real moron sometimes...

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea," Kagome said, a trace of annoyance in her voice.

__

'Good job, Inuyasha!' he thought to himself, his inner-voice dripping with sarcasm.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After a quick dinner at one of the various restaurants in town, Kagome and Inuyasha made their way back to campus. Dinner had been quiet, and the car ride back was mad in complete silence. Inuyasha started to wonder just how bad he had screwed up. _'Well,' _he said to himself as if preparing to face a firing squad, _'only one way to fix it now...'_

Meanwhile Kagome was soaking in a pool of moderate anger. All through dinner Inuyasha had bluntly avoided the topic, and each time he took another shovelful of dirt out of the ground for his grave. Now he was just standing, waiting for the shot.

They walked up to the girls' dorm building, the chill October air making them both shiver. Inuyasha kept a safe distance until they reached the front stairs. "Ne, Kagome..." he said as she turned to face him.

"Yes?" She said, still annoyed with the boy in front of her.

Inuyasha smiled nervously. "Well, err... we've been seeing each other like this for more than two weeks now... And I think I might have, you know... deeper feelings for you." He choked out nervously. This felt like high school all over again

"Like what?" Kagome asked, the annoyance faded from her voice at last.

"Well," Inuyasha started, blushing and turning away. "I think I might... be in love... with you..."

He glanced at her hopefully, his eyes darting away again as his blush grew. He felt her hand on his cheek, and before he had time to react the feeling was accompanied by that of her lips on his. It was the second kiss they shared, and it was a lot better than the first.

After what Inuyasha felt was far too short an amount of time, they parted. Kagome looked him in the eyes, smiling as he blushed again. "Thanks, Inuyasha," she said sweetly. "I think I love you too."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before rushing off inside. Inuyasha stood with a goofy smile, placing a hand on his cheek. He wandered back to his dorm in what an unknowing observer would probably have called a drunken stupor. But this was a College. Nearly everyone walked that way.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So Inuyasha," Miroku said turning to his friend. "Saturday is Halloween. Got any plans?"

Inuyasha looked up from his seat at his desk. "Uhh, I don't really have any plans yet, why?"

"Well," Miroku said with a mischievous grin, "My cousin is throwing a Halloween party this year, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Inuyasha sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Aww, come on, man! You know how my cousin is! You can't send me there all alone!"

Miroku was met with another sigh. "Can't you ask Kouga to go with you?"

"After last year? He got it worse than you did, you know!"

Inuyasha groaned. "Man... I'll make a deal with you. I'll see if Kagome is doing anything, and if she isn't busy, I'll go to your cousin's stupid party."

It was Miroku's turn to sigh. "I suppose that'd be alright..."

"It's a deal then, man."

"So," Miroku said, changing topic. "Anything happen last night?"

Miroku smiled at his friend's blush. "Nothing, really..." Inuyasha said.

"Oh now I've got to know," Miroku said with a devilish grin.

Inuyasha sighed for the third time in their conversation. A faraway look crept into his eyes. "Well... I suppose we're 'official' now..."

"And what's that supposed to- ohhhhh...." Miroku said, his smirk growing. "You said it didn't you?"

"Said what?"

Miroku laughed. "You told her you loved her, ne?"

"Y.. yes..."

"Did she say it back?"

Inuyasha's blush grew. "Yeah..."

Miroku gave a hearty laugh, meandering back over to his bed. "Do I get to be the best man?"

Inuyasha shot him his most lethal glare. "Fuck off," he said, turning back to his paper.

"Who are the godparents?" Miroku asked, knowing he would pay for it later.

Inuyasha opted to just flick him off over his shoulder rather than saying anything.

Miroku laughed and picked a book off of his desk. Torturing your friends can be so much fun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ne, Kagome, I have a bit of a dilemma..."

"What is it, Ayame?" Kagome asked, turning in her seat to look at her friend.

"Well, you remember that guy who used to, like, stalk you?" Ayame asked, swinging her legs off her bed.

"Yeah, that'd be Kouga..." Kagome said, quirking a brow.

"Yeah, well, I've sort of been getting to know him recently, and I was wondering, do you think it'd be alright if I... went after him?"

Kagome laughed. "I don't care. I just hope he's wizened up about women, for your sake."

Ayame laughed too. "He's working on it." She choked out between laughs.

"Hey, Ayame, have you seen Sango?"

Ayame place her hand on her chin in a thoughtful expression. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her all day."

"Weird..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting," Miroku said as he took a seat next to Sango. They were sitting on a bench on the lawn of the Student center.

"I don't mind," Sango said, looking up at him. "So, what's up with you today?"

"Not much," he answered. "Bagel?" He asked, tilting the small paper bag he was holding invitingly.

"No thanks, I already ate."

Miroku shrugged. "So what about you? What are you up to?"

Sango sighed. "I'm trying to figure out what I'm doing for Halloween."

Miroku quirked a brow. "Well, if you're not already busy, I think I may be of assistance."

"Oh yeah?" Sango asked, mimicking Miroku's gesture.

"Yeah. See, my cousin is throwing a party that I've been invited to. I asked Inuyasha to come but it looks like he's going to back out, and the last time Kouga was anywhere near my cousin he almost went home in an ambulance."

"And why's that?"

"Because my cousin is a wee bit of an asshole..."

"Is he really that bad?"

"She. And yes. Seeing as this is sort of a family affair, I don't really have the option of just skipping out."

Sango laughed. "And this helps me how?"

"Well, naturally, I don't want to get stuck at a party with all of my cousin's annoying friends alone. So, if Inuyasha skips out, do you think you could come with me?"

"And why would I do that? Especially if your cousin is so terrible..."

"Oh, come one, please? I need someone to keep me sane!"

"Fine, fine... I suppose I could check my calendar to see if I have anything else planned..."

Miroku lunged at her, giving her a goofy cartoon-ish hug. "Ohhhhhh thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"I'm not making any promises though!" Sango yelled, trying to pry the goofball off of her.

Miroku immediately stood up as straight as possible, giving her his best military stare. He topped it off with a salute, saying "Understood, maim!"

Sango couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're really too much sometimes, you know."

"I know..." Miroku said with a cocky grin.

Something about the confidence in his grin made Sango blush lightly. "Right. Well, I really ought to go and study. I'll talk t you later, then, okay?"

Miroku nodded. "See ya then," he called as Sango turned to walk away. Miroku took a mental note of her blush. _'Mental note,' _he thought to himself, _'she digs confidence.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said into the phone he was holding as he leaned back in his chair. He was thankful for the well-earned privacy he had in his roommates' absence.

"Hey, Loverboy," Ayame giggled into the receiver. "Hold on a sec, I'll grab Kagome for ya."

"That was moderately embarrassing," Inuyasha said as he heard Kagome hold the receiver to her ear. He was met with laughter from the other end of the line. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Kagome answered, lying down on her bed with the phone pressed against her ear. 'To what do I owe this call?"

"Nothing really, just wondering if you had any plans for this Saturday."

"Saturday, huh?" Kagome said, sitting up on her bed. "That's Halloween, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered. _'Please tell me you're not busy...'_

"I have to go back home this Saturday. It's a family thing. Although all I'm going to be doing is sitting at home handing out candy while my mom and grandpa take my little brother trick or treating," Kagome said with a sigh.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha cursed out loud.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, it's just that Miroku's stupid cousin is having a Halloween party, and I told him that if you were too busy to do something I'd go with him."

Kagome giggled. "You don't seem to excited about the invite."

"Yeah, well, last time I went to one of Miroku's cousin's parties I was pestered by a score of rowdy teenage girls for over four hours."

"Ouch," Kagome said, another giggle bubbling out. "Well, it's not really their fault you're so irresistibly sexy."

Inuyasha blushed at the flirtatious tone in Kagome's voice, once again thankful for his privacy. "Yeah, well, you can see why I wouldn't want them to ruin the goods," he said cockily. Two could play this game.

Kagome giggled, laying back down and squirming to find a comfortable position. "Well," she said thoughtfully. "I suppose I could always ask about bringing you home with me. I mean, I'm sure my mother would _love _to meet the boy I've been dating."

"Oh, so you think we've been dating?" Inuyasha said, his voice playful and arrogant.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked, sounding somewhat upset. "What about all the wonderful places you've taken me?"

Inuyasha gave an arrogant laugh. "That was merely flirting, my dear. If I had known we were dating you would have left much more impressed."

"Oh shut up, you goon," Kagome said, dropping the playful act. "Besides, I happen to like all those places."

Inuyasha laughed and shrugged it off. "Anyways, back to the problem at hand."

"Well, like I was saying, I could ask about bringing you home with me..."

"Well then do it," Inuyasha said, chuckling.

"Well, that would require getting off the phone, genius," Kagome said, poking fun at him.

"Hmm, you're right. What time is it?"

Kagome lifted her head to check the clock. "It's 2 o'clock."

"Then it can wait," Inuyasha said, leaning back in his chair again.

Kagome laughed. "You are the world's biggest goofball, you know that?"

"And you wouldn't have me any other way, right?"

"Right," Kagome said, closing her eyes lazily. "Otherwise you'd be too boring."

"My, aren't your standards high?"

"Only as high as they have to be."

"Well, I'm glad I meet them then," Inuyasha said cockily.

Kagome giggled. "What's so funny?" The boy asked.

"That," Kagome said, "remains to be seen."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"It's too bad we had to leave tonight," Kagome said, looking over to Inuyasha, who was sitting in the passenger seat of her car.

"It's alright," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "there will be other nights to sing."

"But I love the sound of your voice when you sing," Kagome said, blushing lightly.

Inuyasha blushed too. "Well, I'll see what I can do for you," he said, looking through the CDs in her glove box.

"Aha!" He declared victoriously as he held a CD up victoriously.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, keeping her eyes on the dark road in front of her.

"You'll see," he answered with a toothy grin.

Kagome blushed immediately when the familiar guitar riff filled the car. "Inuyaashaaa," she whined.

Inuyasha ignored her pleas and gave a toothy grin before he started singing along.

__

"She's got legs, she knows how to use them,

She never begs, she knows how to choose them,

She's holdin' leg wonderin' how to feel them,

Would you get behind them, if you could only find them?

She's my baby, she's my baby, yeah, it's alright,"

"Inuyasha this is so not fair," Kagome quipped before he started the second verse.

__

"She's got hair, down to her fanny,

She's kinda jet set, try undo her panties,

Every time she's dancing, she knows what to do,

Everybody wants want to see, see if she can use it,

She's so fine, she's all mine,

Girl, you got it right,"

Inuyasha couldn't help but break into hysterical laughter during the solo. "Come on, Inuyasha! This isn't funny!" Kagome whined.

"Oh come on," Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk. "You know you're enjoying this. And besides," he said, giving her a mocking look over with hungry eyes. "It's all true."

"Oh you are _so _going to pay for that one later, mister," Kagome said, trying her best to contain her blush.

Inuyasha laughed again before starting the next verse.

__

"She's got legs, she knows how to use them,

She never begs, knows how to choose them,

She got a dime, all of the time,

Stays out at night, movin' through time,

Ohh, I want her, said I got to have her,

The girl is alright,

Yeah, she's alright,"

Inuyasha let the guitar do the rest of the talking as he leaned into his chair with a cocky grin. He didn't fail to take notice of Kagome's blush. "Relax," he said with a chuckle, "I meant it as a compliment."

Kagome made an indignant "hmmf!" sound and pointed her nose in the air. "You'll pay for that stunt later," she threatened, the blush creeping into her face no matter how hard she tried to suppress it.

Inuyasha laughed. "I look forward to it," he challenged.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Wow. I would keep going, but this is starting to get a bit long. And I didn't even get to the part I had in mind when I started. Wow. =D

Anywho, as usual, reviews are appreciated greatly, and look out for the next chapter, coming soon to a website near you. In fact you're on it right now. Creepy, huh?


End file.
